Our lives
by Frenchtoastlovr94
Summary: A series of prompts. Some may be one-shots or more of the lives of Sasuke and Sakura.
1. Chapter 1: Demolish

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto.

Prompt: Demolish

Normally Sakura Uchiha would usually pride herself on being level headed and reasonable. Ha for real okay that was a lie but at least she tried to be with her husband. She was patient and understanding to a fault. When everyone around her criticized her for staying with someone who 'abandoned' his family she didn't listen to them and kept on supporting him from a far.

But now she has really reached her boiling point with the man.

"Don't you think you're over reacting Sakura?" Ino said one afternoon when she came for tea.

"Hell no! I'm through Ino I've had it up to here with him!" Sakura told her as she raised her hand up above her head demonstrating how irritated she was with her husband up till this point.

"He's just trying to protect you." She sighed. When Ino got the call from Sakura asking if the woman would like to come over for tea she expected to have some much-needed girl time and dish about their husbands and not about how they wanted to chop off their man goods, ship it off to a lava monster and have him fry it over a volcano. Seriously those were the exact words Sakura used when she told Ino what she wanted to do to her husband. Apparently the woman could get incredibly imaginative when she was pregnant.

"Did I tell you that he locked up my chef knives and the only thing I have left to use for preparing dinner are Sarada's old baby knives?" Sakura asked as she looked at her friend expecting her to say something against it.

"Alright I admit that is a bit much but-"

"No buts Ino. I swear when I was pregnant with Sarada I was sleeping on a bed of rocks and now Sasuke is complaining that our bed isn't good enough for a pregnant woman to sleep on. Like for the love of god!"

"That doesn't really sound like Sasuke though…" Ino thought out loud.

"I know right! When we were traveling when I was pregnant he wouldn't even bat an eye about my comfort."

"You know what this reminds me of?" Ino said to Sakura once she remembered about a certain friend of theirs who behaved in a similar matter when his wife was last pregnant.

"Hm?"

"This reminds me of when Hinata was pregnant. Naruto went overboard with fussing over her."

"That's right. I remember now… Surely Sasuke wouldn't think to get advice from Naruto, would he?" Sakura asked hoping that wasn't the case.

"I cant see that happening. Say, when did Sasuke start acting unusual?"

Sakura had to think for a moment.

"Hmm about a week and a half ago I suppose."

"Wasn't that when Naruto gave him that mission to Suna?" Ino asked. Remembering something about a possible mission.

"Yes, but he turned it down to stay with me. My morning sickness was hitting me hard then."

"Doesn't it seem unlike Sasuke to refuse a mission to stay home and play nursemaid for his pregnant wife. No offense Sakura." She said waving her hands quickly as to avoid Sakura's wrath.

"You're right…"

"Do you think that maybe Sasuke isn't really Sasuke but Naruto in disguise?"

"I-"

As Sakura was thinking back on the past week and a bit she realized now that her husband's actions were unlike him. Not to say that he isn't usually attentive and protective but the Sasuke now is more annoying than ever. Almost like…

"Oh my god. It is! It's Naruto!" Sakura yelled as she stood up and walked to the front door in a hurry with her battle face on.

"Where are you going Sakura?!" Ino called out after her.

"To demolish my 'husband'" She said.

Just as Sakura was about to open her front door a tall black-haired man entered the house.

"Sakura?" Sasuke questioned when he saw the frightening expression his wife wore. He knew well enough that whoever Sakura was pissed at would probably need a week in the ICU at the hospital.

"Sasuke…"

"Hn. Sorry I'm late the mission the dobe sent me on took longer to finish."

"Out of my way!" She demanded.

Not wanting to incur the wrath of his pregnant wife he stepped aside.

"Oh, and you're next!" Sakura said looking at him over her shoulders as she took off down the street towards the Hokage's office.

"What the hell happened?" Sasuke asked after a few moments of silence.

"Next time you want to take a mission when your wife is pregnant don't plan on having Naruto act as a stand in. Oh, and good luck protecting your ninja tool." Ino said getting up from her seat as she glanced down at Sasuke's private part which had him instinctively covering himself up and left the house.

After the events of that afternoon the Hokage tower for the second time since it's been built had to go through major restoration. Let's just say as a result Sasuke was pretty much on the mark about the comment he made on how the person who had angered Sakura would spend the majority of a week recovering in the ICU.

 _Hi everyone. I am putting together a series of prompts I hope you enjoyed this one._

 _Please feel free to suggest any prompt you would like to see._

 _Chao,_


	2. Chapter 2: On a scale of one to ten

Hey guys. Here is a VERY short one-shot prompt. Hope you like it despite the length.

Disclaimer: Do not own Naruto.

Prompt: On a scale of one to ten.

Today's date is March 28th, the day of Sakura's 35th birthday and Sasuke wanted to surprise her with a party with all of their close friends. He enlisted Naruto's help, well more like forced him into helping but right now he really wished he didn't.

"How in the hell did you manage this dobe…" Sasuke asked when he returned home from picking out last minutes supplies for the party. He left Naruto in charge of the cake because he hadn't had the first clue on how to make one and Sarada was out distracting Sakura and having some mother-daughter time and like I said before he really wished he didn't.

"I-I have no idea teme. I followed the instructions to the 'T'." The blonde said anxiously as he ran his fingers through his hair as he surveyed the now destroyed kitchen. "Uh. On a scale of one to ten how much do you think Sakura is going to want to kill me…?"

"Oh, I don't know somewhere around the high thirties…" Sasuke told his accomplice.

'Sakura is really going to have a fit…' He thought as he looked around the room that was covered in smoke and flour. 'So much for a happy birthday.'


	3. Chapter 3: Why is he bleeding

Disclaimer: Don't own Naruto or Boruto the next gen.

Prompt: Why is he bleeding.

Today was just like any ordinary day; the birds were singing the hawks were circling the skies and Boruto's nose was bleeding. Wait what?

"Hey Sarada, Boruto!"

"Oh Mitsuki." Sarada waved as she saw her other male teammate running towards them. "How's it going?"

"It's going well, what's up with Boruto?" Mitsuki asked as he noticed his friend doubled down in pain.

When Boruto noticed someone calling his name he stood up and looked to see who it was.

"Holy smokes Boruto what happened?" He asked as he saw his partner nursing a bloody nose.

Seeing the man glare at their dark-haired companion he redirected his question to her.

"Why is he bleeding?"

"Because he's an idiot." Sarada answered plain as day. It was true, sure her fist helped in causing the bleeding but she wouldn't have had punched Boruto so hard if he kept his annoying comments to himself. Comments about how nearly every female in the village apart from those closest to the family would always stare at her papa with eyes of longing and looking at his backside as if it was a piece of steak. Sarada really didn't need to be reminded. But thankfully her father was either too oblivious or couldn't care less so in her mind she didn't have to worry, besides her mother would always make sure the people around her knew that her husband was taken but still, it irritated her. Boruto knew that. Case in point.

"Oh, I didn't know that idiocy caused people to just start spontaneously bleed from the nose." The pale man said. "Perhaps I should ask my father to look into it." He added, smirking.

"Yes, apparently it is a new phenomenon." Sarada said joining in on the joke at her friend's expense.

"Oh, shut upf both of you!" Boruto yelled. He couldn't quite speak clearly seeing as how he was still plugging up his nose to try to stop the bleeding. "She punched me."

"Oh, I see so idiocy can cause nose bleeds." Mitsuki laughed at realizing what happened.

"Told you so." Sarada smiled.

"Pfft. I'm leafing." Boruto said with a wave of his hand.

"Hey, Boruto what, does leafing mean?" Mitsuki asked laughing as he watching his friend turn around and glare at him before heading back to his home.

As Boruto entered his home he could still hear the ringing in his ears of his so called friends and teammates laughing at him.

 _Hey guys here is another prompt. Not directly SasuSaku but they were mentioned. So badly wanted to use a prompt I found on pinterest. Hope you enjoyed._


	4. Chapter 4: Come with me

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. Kishimoto does.

Come with me.

 _Hi, here is another one shot, hope you enjoy. This prompt takes place after Sasuke comes back to the village from his wonderings and before he leaves with Sakura._

It's been a couple months since Sasuke Uchiha returned to the hidden leaf village from his trip to find redemption although he made it clear to everyone that his presence in the village would not be permanent. At least not yet.

Over the course of the past little while team seven has re-established much of the trust that was lost after the man had defected from the village as a child but that's not to say it was easy. There were numerous fights between the three of them. Naruto would tell him about how much pain he put everyone through and Sasuke every time would tell Naruto how back then he didn't know any other way and to him the only way to get rid of the nightmares plaguing him was to seek revenge no matter how pointless it all seemed now.

Although it wasn't just Naruto and Sasuke butting heads but Sakura and him as well and these fights would take a lot more out of the two of them emotionally than the fights between Sasuke and Naruto which were more physically taxing.

Sasuke and Sakura had a lot of feelings to work through. Everything wasn't sunshine and daisies and confessions of love between them at first, well actually ever.

Just before Sasuke left for the road again he had been distancing himself from his teammates and it was concerning to the two of them.

"What do you think is going through his mind?" Naruto asked Sakura one day when they met for lunch. It had been almost a week since Sasuke informed them that he was planning to take off in a week's time and that week was almost up.

"Who knows with him." Sakura replied with a sigh as she finished up cooking their meal.

After she said that the room went into a quiet lull.

"Did he ask you yet?"

"Ask me what?" She asked looking over at her blonde teammate from her place at the stove.

"You know what Sakura."

When Sasuke left after the war Naruto overheard that he told her he would take her with him next time and with every fibre of his being he hoped Sasuke would own up to that promise. He wanted the two of them to be happy, especially Sakura. If anybody deserved a happy ending it was her. He also hated how often Sakura was by herself. Nearly every one of the Rookie Nine was with somebody, either married like him and Hinata or engaged like Sai and Ino. He wanted that for her.

Sakura took a moment before answering him. "No and I don't think he will."

"Why?"

"Things have been so tense between us. I guess too much has happened for us to be together. Maybe when he leaves this time it will be for good and I can finally let my heart move on."

"Do you think it's that easy?" Naruto sighed. "I mean moving on from loving someone never really works, the feelings just change. I mean after I gave up on you I still loved you, it was just different." He smiled.

Sakura returned the smile.

"I don't know, I mean I'd love to believe that but I don't think it would be that simple. After everything we've been through my love has changed from when I was that helpless genin and I don't think that the love I've come to feel for him will ever change again."

After finishing preparing the dinner in silence the two sat down and enjoyed no more talk of depressing matters. They caught each other up on what was going on, Naruto told her that his training with the Hokage was going well and in about another ten years he will finally achieve his dream. It seemed like a long time but after all the years of waiting and training he said it would feel like no time at all.

Once they were done Sakura offered Naruto some desert but he politely declined, saying that he had a movie date with his wife and he would gorge on sweets then. He offered to help clean up but she refused saying that if he didn't leave now he would keep his wife waiting, something he didn't want to do.

So when Naruto left, Sakura finally got around to doing the chores she had neglected over the past week because of work and training.

It was about quarter to midnight when she heard a knock on the door. Expecting it to be Naruto claiming he forgot something like he always did she was more than a little surprised to find that her midnight visitor was Sasuke Uchiha.

"S-Sasuke?"

"Sakura." He nodded. When Sakura noticed something covering the man's coat she at first thought it was blood but it turned out to just be rain. It was raining outside.

"Oh, come on in before you catch a cold." She said urgently before dragging him inside by the arm.

"Thanks."

"Have a seat Sasuke. I'll go brew up some tea." And with that she left the man in the living room surveying the place.

When Sakura came back she noticed that Sasuke had taken off his shoes and coat and was sitting somewhat comfortably on her couch.

"I guess this is the first time you have been in my apartment, isn't it?" She asked him as she placed his hot cup of tea on the table in front of him.

"Hn. Usually when we would get together it would be at the training grounds or someplace else in the village."

"Right. But wait who told you where I lived?" She asked him, trying to remember if she ever told him but came up empty.

"I'm leaving before dawn." He told her, not really looking at her and ignoring her question.

"A day early… Did you tell Kakashi?"

"No someone else will. I am sure."

"I see. Does Naruto know?"

"No. So far only a few people do aside from you."

"I see…"

After a while a short almost comfortable silence came over them before Sasuke placed his empty cup down on the table. This got Sakura's attention from wherever it had wondered off to.

"Sasuke?" She asked looking up at him.

"Do you remember what I told you before I left after the war?" He asked her.

"Um." She didn't know what to say. Over course she remembered it had been on her mind for the past two years. He told her he would bring her next time.

"I told you I would bring you next time I left the village." He told her confirming her suspicion that they were talking about the same thing.

"I remember. How could I forget."

She looked at Sasuke almost as if silently begging him to ask her to come with him. But she knew she couldn't push it.

"I have no idea how long I will be gone for and I know you have commitments here in the village but I talked it over with Kakashi and he said that he could spare you for a while."

"Wait…"

"I'm asking you Sakura if you will come with me." He asked her as he looked her in the eye.

"Yes." Was all she said as she took a sip from her cup. All of the emotions racing through her were hidden under what she hoped looked like partial indifference, like she couldn't care less if he had asked her or not. Although when she looked up at Sasuke she could find the faintest of grins, telling her she was not as aloof as she might've hoped.

After planning to meet up before dawn at the gate the next morning Sasuke left the girl's apartment.

That morning after she was packed with only the bare necessities and had written letters to all of her friends she locked up and left her small apartment she had only just started to make her own.

On her way to the gate she noticed that most of the village was still sleeping, and probably will be for the next hour or so given that it was a Sunday and most of the shops were closed. As she walked she reflected on everything that had happened in the past 24 hours. She had almost given up hope on ever being with Sasuke in this lifetime, and even though he didn't confess to her or anything this was as close as she was going to get for now and for her it was more than enough.

.

.

.

When Sakura reached the gate, she was shocked to see who was waiting there for her, well apart from Sasuke and the gate guards.

Her parents.

"Mom? Dad?" She asked out loud.

"Sakura!" He mother yelled as she brought her in for a big hug.

"What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Sasuke-kun told us when you guys were leaving today when he came to see us last night and we couldn't let you go without saying goodbye of course." He mother said.

"Wait you went and saw my parents last night?" She asked the man beside her father.

"Hn." Was all he said.

"He wanted to get our blessings before whisking you away from us." Her dad said as he came over to give her a farewell hug.

"Wait blessings?" She asked a little confused.

"I didn't think it would seem right to ask for your hand before asking your parents." He told her with a shrug.

"Wait hand in what?" She asked a little panicked. After she asked this her father kissed her on the forehead and told her to be safe before linking arms with his wife and heading in the direction of their home.

"Sakura. When I asked you to join me on this trip I didn't do so asking as a friend. I wouldn't invite you to come along if I didn't love you." He said plainly. "I thought you knew that."

"Wha-!"

"Sakura. Will you agree to marry me when we return to the village?" He asked her as he held her hand.

"Is this for real?" She asked, disbelieving that this was really happening.

"Yes." He said. "So, will you?"

Speechless was the only thing Sakura was at that moment. But after realizing that asking Sakura to come with him was his own unique way of proposing to her Sakura could only think of one thing to say.

"Well let's get this show on the road, shall we?" She asked as she held out her hand for him to take.

"Tch. Annoying as ever." He said although he took her hand with his good one and Sakura swears to this day that she saw a glimpse of the first genuine smile on his face.

Yes, this was an unexpected proposal but to Sakura she wouldn't have expected anything else from the man.

 _Hi everyone I hope you enjoyed this chapter/oneshot. Please review and let me know what you think._

 _Chao,_

 _Happy beginning of summer_


	5. Chapter 5:Unusual

Today was one of those special days for the Uchiha family, the sun was shining, Sasuke was home for the next couple weeks, tomato soup was simmering on the stove and Sakura had the next few days off from work. What could be better? The only thing that was missing was the chatty thirteen-year-old.

"Sarada dear is anything wrong?" Sakura asked her daughter once dinner was all set and the only thing they were waiting on was the soup. Ever since Sarada came home that afternoon from training she's been a bit out of it, she wasn't talking Sasuke up like a storm asking how his trip was and how long he was here for, there was none of that. She didn't really even acknowledge his presence beyond a simple hello.

"Hai mama." The girl said as she preoccupied herself with stirring her miso soup.

At this both Sasuke and Sakura looked at each other seemingly confused as to what brought their daughter's behaviour about. Even Sasuke who wasn't here all the time knew there was something amiss.

Thinking that asking his daughter about her day would get her back to her chatty self Sasuke asked Sarada how training went that afternoon.

"Hn, it was fine." Again nothing.

After a few moments of not knowing what to do Sakura was about to come sit beside her and see if she could get something out of her when Sarada got up from her chair and bowed to her mother.

"Mama may I be excused. I'm not feeling very well." Sarada asked in a quiet voice.

After looking at her husband to see if it was ok and his only answer being a nod Sakura gave Sarada permission to retreat back into her room.

Once Sarada was out of sight Sakura looked at her husband and was about to say something when the timer for the soup went off.

"Did something happen while I was gone?" Sasuke asked his wife when she sat down after serving the main meal.

"No. Up until now Sarada was excited and her normal bubbly self. I think her papa coming home for a bit had something to do with it." Sakura said smirking.

"But honestly she has been fine I really don't know what brought this on."

"Hn."

After dinner and she cleaned up Sakura decided to grab the bull by the horn and see what happened to drastically alter her daughter's mood.

Before going to check in with Sarada Sakura slipped into her room and told Sasuke she would be there soon.

Sakura's POV

"Sarada dear?" I asked knocking on her door. I am really worried about what got Sarada so down in the dumps especially now that Sasuke was home.

I had to wait a minute for an answer.

"Come in."

As I entered the room I could see Sarada sitting on her window seat looking out over the village.

"Sweetheart?" I asked as I joined her. "What is bothering you?"

Sarada didn't answer immediately only sighed.

"Why did you fall in love with papa?" She asked.

I was taken back a little. It wasn't the question that startled me it was more her tone of voice, almost like she was reprimanding me for my decision to love her father.

"Because I loved him silly." I chuckled although my heart wasn't in it.

"But why. Especially after everything that happened, what he did to you." She said and I could hear the frustration in her voice.

About a year ago Sasuke and I started telling Sarada about our story, but not all of it. We wanted Sarada to see her father as he is now and not as the man he was when he was younger.

"What brought this on?" I asked a little frustrated myself by the fact that my daughter was scolding me for marrying her father.

She didn't say anything, just looked out the window.

"Sarada?"

"I heard some of the elders talking about how foolish you were for marrying papa after all of the times he hurt you and casted you aside. That you were better off with someone else."

I see. Those old hags never know when to shut up.

I sighed.

"Listen Sarada." I said as I grabbed hold of her hands and turned her chin to look at me.

"Do you remember how papa and I told you I had a massive school girl crush on him when we were in the academy."

"Hai, but." She started but I cut her off.

"Even back then I loved him but compared to now it's different. Just like I loved him when we were all in team seven, and even when he left the village a part of me still loved him, and so on. Throughout my life I have always loved your papa, sure the feelings were different whether the feelings were as a comrade, a lost teammate, a boyfriend, fiancé or husband I have always loved him." I said smiling.

"But why, why didn't you give up on him."

"I was on a mission just after the war and when your father left I came across this old lady that was sitting by a grave. She said that when you love someone you don't ever stop. Ever. Even when people roll their eyes at you or call you foolish, crazy... even then. Especially then. And that resonated within me so deeply. She was right, after all the years of people calling me foolish for harbouring onto a love so strongly I never gave up. I couldn't. And you know what I am glad I didn't. I have the life I've always wanted."

I could see that Sarada was mulling everything I said over in her head.

"Even if papa isn't home all the time?" She asked. I could see she was beginning to understand but the one thing that troubled her was that her papa wasn't always here.

"Absolutely. When I agreed to marry your papa, I knew that there were times we would be apart but I wanted this life more than anything and I accepted it."

After finishing I looked at Sarada and I could see that she was crying and as a mother it hurt like a thousand kunai knives.

"Sarada?" I asked.

"I-I am so sorry mama." She cried as she buried herself into me. "I am so sorry. I shouldn't have questioned anything. I'm sorry if I hurt you."

"Shh. Don't be silly sweetheart. I understand why you were worried I would've been too. Just don't let what other people, especially elders say get to you. They will always spew nonsense because they don't understand." I told her, inwardly glaring at the thought that those people don't ever stop gossiping.

"Do you think papa is mad?" She asked after the tears dried up.

I laughed at that. "No, he was just worried about you."

She nodded.

"Can I go say goodnight to papa?" She asked.

"Of course. I think he is still awake." I told her and she got off the seat and ran off into the direction of our bedroom.

Wanting to give the two some father-daughter makeup time I decided to do one last sweep of the house, make sure everything is locked and in place.

After doing my rounds I could hear the door to my room open and hear Sarada calling out good night and slip back into her own room.

.

.

.

As I was walking into my bedroom I could see that Sasuke was in bed reading a scroll with the light on.

'Hmpf.' I thought as I changed into my sleepwear.

"You know." I said as I got into bed. "It is rude to eavesdrop."

At that I could feel Sasuke physical tense up, knowing he had been caught.

"Hn." He said but I could see the start of a blush on his cheek. Sasuke hated being found out.

"Does that happen often?" He asked.

"No." I sighed. "I mean there are times when I walk in the village that I hear whispers coming from the oldies who are retired and have nothing better to do but this is the first time that Sarada was the one overhearing."

"Ah." He said and with a sigh he rolled up the scroll and put it into his bedside table and turned off the light.

After doing the same and turning off my light Sasuke brought me closer and lied us down, me resting on his chest.

These were the moments I loved most. The two of us together, our darling daughter fast asleep in bed, safe and everything alright.

I was about to ask him something when he cut me off telling me to sleep, I was about to argue when he started playing with my hair. I sighed knowing that whatever I had in my head was long gone now. The man knew how to get me to shut up. It was just so comforting to be here lying in his arms knowing that he was here and would be here in the morning.

"Good night Anata." I said with a yawn.

"Tch. Good night my annoying wife." He replied. It was always like this but as the years went by the annoying comment was more used as a term of endearment for us. Unusual yeah but that was just how we were. Unusual.

 _Hi there, I hope you enjoyed. Please let me know in a comment of a PM if there is something you want to see._

 _Thank you to all those who reviewed, followed or favorited the collection it means a lot._

 _Chao,_


End file.
